1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vaporizer capable of efficiently vaporizing a liquid material for thin film production supplied to a CVD apparatus, at low temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of producing a semiconductor device, chemical vapor deposition apparatus (CVD apparatus) deposit variety of thin films on a wafer.
In recent years, in the CVD apparatus, liquid compounds, such as liquid organic compounds and organic metal solutions, have been used as a liquid material for thin film production. A vaporizer for the liquid material is indispensably preceded by the CVD apparatus, because it is necessary to supply a vaporized liquid material to the CVD apparatus to deposit the thin film on the water in the CVD apparatus.
Typical means for vaporizing the liquid material includes a method of vaporizing the liquid material in the vaporizer with heat supplied by a heater or the like; see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-105646.